How Did That Happen?
by ErinAslande
Summary: University AU, I guess? Keith and Lance have only been dating for a short while, and Lance decided to have a stay at home date. He convinces his roommates to leave for the night. Which end up in some fooling around. Just a quick one shot


"Lance, are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's gonna happen it's cool."

"Last time you said that he set you on fire."

"Okay, fair enough. But cmon it was one time! It was an accident and plus we got the fire out in no time."

"if you say so." Hunk let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine. You owe me big time."

Lance grinned and fist pumped the air. "Alright! I'll make it up to you, don't worry!"

"Yeah, yeah you better!" Hunk smiled back. "You want me to grab Pidge and leave right now?"

"Yes, please. Gotta make myself look beautiful for him." Lance winked.

He tried to smirk, but the duo burst out in laughter. "Alright, I'll get them."

"You're the beeessstt!" Lance yelled as Hunk got up from his beanbag and headed to the doorway.

"I know, I know." Hunk smiled. "Good luck then, man. We'll be back later."

"Or not."

The two began laughing again. Lance got up as well and went to help Hunk track down Pidge, who was messing with a little clump of spare parts in the basement. Pidge protested this and questioned as to why they had to leave and how they wanted to keep tinkering. "Lance wants some alone time." Was how Hunk explained it as and Lance snickered. Pidge rolled their eyes and left the house with Hunk.

As soon as the door closed, Lance pulled out his phone and opened the messages app. He located Keith's contact and started typing.

Hey, do you wanna come over. Like right now?

Lance, it's late

Pleeaaaassseeee?

I have pizza rolls

Fine. Be there in 5.

Lance smiled and went to put the pizza rolls in the oven. He and Keith hadn't been dating for long, the two had only recently started dating. Four months to be exact. Keith was still not used to showing and receiving affection and Lance wanted him to come out his shell. Lance wanted to take Keith out on dates to amusement parks and restaurants while Keith still wanted to just stay at home and focus on his homework and training for basketball tryouts. It was difficult, but Lance still wanted to make things work and tonight would be perfect. He had finally convinced Hunk and Pidge to leave so that he and Keith would have some alone time, they had time to relax at home like Keith wanted but also on a date like Lance wanted.

The doorbell rang and Lance practically ran to the door. He swung it open to find Keith taking off his barely taking off his biker helmet. His mullet had been tied back in a ponytail (Which drove Lance wild). "Are the rolls ready?" Was all that Keith said.

"Tch, love you, too." Lance remarked and stepped aside to allow to Keith walk inside. He placed his helmet on the coffee table and went to sit on the couch. He went to take off his ponytail. "LEAVE IT" Lance blurted out. Keith paused and looked up at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Okay?" He retightened it and took off his shoes. Lance walked over to his boyfriend and sat down beside him. "What did you want me to come over for? Where Hunk and Pidge"

"What? Are you saying you don't want to spend time some alone time with your absolutely perfect boyfriend?" He got a punch in the gut for that. "Ooowww." He pouted.

Keith rolled his eyes and simply snuggled into Lance. The taller's breathing hitched. "H-How about some T.V?" Keith simply nodded and passed the remote to Lance. The two debated on what to watch and eventually settled on Breaking Bad. The episode had just started and the two became immersed instantly.

After a couple of minutes, Lance began to think about the boy that had his arms wrapped around his torso. He looked down to see that Keith was already starting to fall asleep despite it being only 8. Lance's eyes wandered up to his boyfriend's mullet. Yes, it was stupid but it suited him. Lance didn't even realise what he was doing until his hand was holding on the other's ponytail and he let out a moan. Lance's eyes widened as Keith began to turn red. Keith buried his face into Lance's chest and tightened his grip.

A smiled crept it's way onto Lance's face. He tugged lightly and Keith let out a muffled moan. "Aww, babe." This time, Keith didn't react. "You alright?" Lance tried to lean down to see his boyfriend's very red face.

Before he realized it, Keith had moved his head and caught Lance in a kiss. Lance was thrown off guard and had unintentionally pulled on the ponytail again. Keith moaned into the kiss. Lance smirked and kept his hand in his hair while his other hand made it's way onto Keith's leg and slowly moved it's way up to his ass. Keith gasped. "Fuck… you." He pulled away and adjusted himself to sit on one of Lance's legs. He pulled Lance into another kiss. Lance slid off the rubber band and watched as the black locks fell around Keith's face, framing it perfectly.

Lance ran his hand through the other's hair again and began to tug again, but harder. Keith arched his back and let out another moan. Lance acted quickly and began to kiss the other's neck. Keith whimpered as Lance began to nibble on his neck and painfully made his way down. He tugged on Keith's shirt collar "It's in the way." he whispered. Before he knew it both of their shirts were thrown off and Lance was sucking and biting the other's collar bone. Keith kept whimpering and moaning, making Lance want to keep going. Keith's hands made their way onto Lance's head and neck, pinning him down. But Keith wanted more. He pushed Lance off of him.

"My turn." He muttered. He leaned forward and began to place butterfly kisses on Lance. He used one hand to keep the other down and his other hand was lightly running on Lance's inner thigh. Lance held back a moan as Keith but down a little too hard, just like he loved. Keith's hand kept creeping up to Lance's crotch, which was tortuously slow. Soon he began to palm Lance's hard on. He kept moaning and whimpering until Keith sat up. A hand traced down Lance's chest until it reached the top button of his jeans. He hesitated and kept staring at the top button. "I-Is it…" He looked up at Lance to see the other also staring down, and Keith noticed that hickeys were slowly forming on his neck. Lance nodded and Keith undid the other's pants. As soon as the zipper was undone Keith laid back down onto Lance's chest, which earned him another tug in his hair. "F-Fine, you dick."

Keith's hand made it's way underneath Lance's boxers. He pulled them aside and Lance's dick sprung out, glistening with pre-cum. Keith listened as Lance's heartbeat sped up as he began to stroke his member. He picked up his speed and Lance began to moan and whimper "Dios mio…". Keith kept going, but before he knew it Lance had pushed him off.

Keith fell back and almost off of the couch. "D-Did I do something wrong?" He bit his lower lip and was ready to grab his stuff and leave. When he looked up and made eye contact with Lance the other got up, his pants sliding off and offered his hand. Keith took it and was pulled up roughly into another kiss. His tongue made it's way into the other's mouth. Lance picked up the smaller boy, and Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's waist. The two never broke the kiss as Lance stumbled into his room. Keith let out a tiny yelp as Lance through him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Lance's hands made their way to Keith's pants. He looked up to see Keith nod. Lance slide his jeans and boxers off and crawled back up to catch him in another kiss. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's waist and his arms around his neck. Lance slowly inserted a finger inside of Keith, who let out a pleased moan. He slowly inserted another finger and began to lightly stretch Keith and slid his tongue back into Keith's mouth. He kept making little noises, whimpers, and moans, and it drove Lance wild. He removed his fingers and positioned himself and slowly inserted his member into Keith, who let out a pleasured moan. Lance grabbed Keith's hips and rubbed soothing circles and made eye contact once again, silently asking if it was okay. Keith nodded and grasped the bed sheets. Lance slowly began to move his hips and slowly picked up his pace. He bit his lower lip as the boy below him let out whimpers and moans.

"La-ah! Hng, Lance?" Lance looked down at Keith to see his eyes were half opened, and his face had turned a deep red. "I love you." Lance turned a darker shade of red. "I love you, too" He whispered back. Keith clenched his eyes shut as Lance came inside of him and as he came on Lance's chest and stomach. Lance pulled out and went to lay on top of Keith, catching him in a deep kiss.

The two laid there for what seemed like hours in a panting, entangled mess. "We should clean up" Keith whispered. Lance chuckled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

Lance stood up. Keith tried to but only winced at the pain. "Babe!" Lance shouted and picked him up bridal style. Keith protested but held wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. "I got you, I got you." Lance muttered and kissed the other's forehead.

Lance made his way to the bathroom and turned the water on. He set his boyfriend down gently in the shower. Keith still held on to Lance to steady himself, much to Lance's amusement and climbed in with him. They helped each other clean up and gave each other a few more hickeys.

When they went to pick up Keith's clothes, they hadn't there was the smell of something burning from the kitchen. "AW SHIT THE ROLLS." He ran into the other room as Keith calmly went to pick up in the living room.

Lance walked in sheepily with a tray of burnt and shrivelled pizza rolls. "So much for dinner." He chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes and kissed Lance's cheek.

"I'll order take out." Keith murmured.

The two returned to sitting on the couch and watching T.V. Keith munched on spring rolls as Lance was fumbling with the chopsticks he was desperately tried to master using them.

Hunk and Pidge walked in shortly after the show just ended. They found leftover Chinese food on the coffee table and Lance and Keith asleep and cuddling on the couch. Hunk grinned while Pidge rolled their eyes. "We got kicked out because of this?"

Hunk chuckled, "Yes, yes we did."


End file.
